


An Ending

by strawberriesafterkisses



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Character Death, Gaslighting, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Injuries, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, dont ship them - Freeform, like two times not too much, only mentioned tho, or i will eat u, toxic obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesafterkisses/pseuds/strawberriesafterkisses
Summary: Tommy was the hero. Heroes always live to see the happy ending.Right?
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Kudos: 199





	An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first DSMP fanfic so don't expect anything too good, I'm super excited to maybe write more for this fandom in the future though! :0 Please disregard any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language! <3

Dream laid back on the uncomfortable mattress of what he called his safe space - or what you could call a safe space in a prison cell of an unbreakable fortress. Dull green eyes have lost their shine, his hair was ruffled and had grown many inches since his first night spent in the Pandora Vault.

Pieces of glass lay with him, dispersed across the floor, shattered by his fists. The reflecting shards belonged to a clockwork that was scattered on the ground as well, now beyond repair. But, this was routine for the dirty blonde. Living in a tiny cell with no contact to the outside world can be pretty boring over time, so, for fun, he invented what he called a prank, what outsiders would call him succumbing to the growing loneliness. Said prank was breaking his clock and having Sam replace it with a new one, stealing time and precious energy out of his day.

Sam wasn't a man of many expressions, though the cold glare he bore into Dream's face, which beamed with fake innocence, was enough to satisfy him for a few hours.

The tall man was currently waiting for his prank to take effect while mindlessly counting the seconds between bubbles forming on the burning magma's surface outside his cell and then popping. Dream wore many bruises and cuts on his knuckles from performing his 'prank', the blue and red hues mixed together to create a toxic purple. He hated those colors, the fiery red and calm ocean blue pulled at his heartstrings more than he would like to admit, biting the inside of his cheek that was already scarred from previous abuse.

Before his thoughts could consume him entirely, the satisfying sound of Redstone working its magic finally filled the almost suffocating atmosphere and Dream began to grin.

_ Took him long enough. _

Sam usually never let this much time tick away, not as if Dream would know how many seconds have ticked by. Therefore, the blonde was more than curious to pester the green-haired man once again.

As the lava began to disappear, Dream was met with just what he had expected but not in this shape.

There stood Sam, all pieces of him still intact, but there was something different about him. His aura was miserable, eyes red as if he had just finished crying. The usual gas mask he wore over his mouth and nose were gone too, allowing Dream to see the scars littering his lips and the bridge of his nose, some fresh and some old. The taller male's clothes were dirtied with mud and a dark red substance Dream could only guess was blood. His entire form was trembling slightly as his fists clenched and he stepped forward. Dream's forest-green eyes spotted a piece of paper in Sam's right hand.

_ Was he threatened? Per tiny piece of paper? _

No, Sam isn’t one to be scared by threats and he definitely wouldn't be covered in blood right now if that were the simple case.

His boots echoed throughout the air, once again creating a tense, uncomfortable energy in the room as Dream swallowed and held his breath. He was nervous but unsure as to why, maybe it was Sam's eyes darting everywhere or the uneven rising and falling of his chest. The blonde didn't like this alien emotion and for once just wished that Sam and his depressing aura would leave.

A minute of silence fell on them like a veil and only Sam's voice seemed to cut through it as he licked his dry lips and spoke up, "Dream. There is no sweet-talking this."

Of course, the taller just had to make things dramatic. Dream's nervous face dropped and he built up another one of his facades, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he leaned back, and quickly interrupting before the other male was about to speak up once more.

"Stop being so melodramatic, me breaking my clocks is just a harmless prank, you're overreacting." Gaslighting. Dream has not known real humane emotions ever since he decided that he was the god of the server, all that he earned was through manipulation, honey-laced voices, and many different faces.

This comment did not seem to sit well with the green-haired male as his fists curled more and more until his knuckles were completely engulfed by the white color of his bones underneath his bruised skin. Dream watched him clench and unclench his jaw, collecting his thoughts, trying not to be too affected by the other's apathetic words.

Sam's tone was pure ice as he managed to grit through his teeth, "This is no laughing matter, you asshole."

The last word seemed to freeze Dream as the ice on his tone submerged the blonde, and his eyebrows furrowed until they appeared to almost meet. He had rarely heard this kind of language or tone if at all from the usually 'Gentle Giant'. Sam was a mature man, not easily irritated as some others and not transparent in the slightest. He was strong, composed, and protective - but today he was weak, shaken, and hurt.

"Tommy is dead."

Silence once again. But this one was choking everyone in the room as no one even dared to let out a singular breath.

Dream stared into Sam's eyes, waiting for a 'Just kidding!' or a 'Got you!'

But nothing ever came.

The blonde continued to stare, he felt something inside of him build up, threatening to spill and explode. It was as if there was TNT everywhere inside of his lungs and Sam was holding a match right above it. His throat was shut, not a sound risked to slip out no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts swam until they drowned in their own dark despair.

_ This isn't real. _

_ This cannot be real. _

_ Tommy can’t die. _

Dream's breathing became rigid, his world was blurry and shook beneath his own two feet.

He looked up at the taller once more, desperately trying to meet his dark eyes, searching for some sign. "That was a good joke, but please tell me why you're actually here." He tried to laugh but all he could force out was a pathetic sound.

Dream, for the first time in months, wanted to hope. He wanted to hope and believe that this wasn't real, that he was still counting magma bubbles on his bed and being bored out of his mind in his daydreams.

But he never awoke.

" Tommy's gone. We fought against the Eggpire and..."

Memories seemed to cloud Sam's mind as  he grew silent. The blonde could see the small drops of cold sweat form on his pale skin, leaving behind an icy trail of sadness and rage. Tommy was like a child to Sam. After Phil turned to the side of anarchy with Techno, Tommy was lost. Sam took the kid under his protection and has treated him like his own ever since. He swore to never let anything happen to the blonde boy ever again. Yet, he failed.

Sam sighed loudly and continued, brushing away all his thoughts and urges to cry to the back of his very consciousness.

"And Tommy was killed."

_ No. _

Voices filled Dream's head, the same ones that have been haunting him for months on end, the unknown guilt and fear of his past self relentlessly eating him up little by little.

_ Karma. _

_ This is your fault. _

_ You killed him. _

_ This is what you deserve. _

_ Karma. _

Dream was snapped out of his excruciating thoughts, unconsciously having gripped his own strands of hair as Sam reached forward his right hand. He unclenched it to reveal a worn piece of paper, the same one Dream saw in his hands when he entered. The green-haired man slipped it through the cold iron bars and held his palm open, patiently waiting for the other to take it from him, much to his dismay.

"Before we went, he asked me to give you this in case anything happened to him."

The blonde eyed the paper, burning it with his gaze, not filled with anger but with utter confusion.

"Understand, I feel no empathy towards you." He sighed shortly, "Nevertheless wish to carry out his last wish." Sam shot those words at the other like venomous daggers, though Dream was too focused on the paper to let them hit his already wounded heart.

He raised a shaking hand, silently telling it to stop, and hoped that Sam hadn't noticed his moment of weakness before gripping it tightly and holding it with both of his hands.

"I will leave you to it, then." The forest-green man turned his back to the blonde as soon as the feeling of the light paper was ripped from him, but not before letting one final comment to run free in Dream's head.

"Do not see this as any kind of affection directed towards you. One could only pity you," with those final poison-filled words, Sam left and his shadow was once again covered by the burning hot lava as the Redstone did its work.

Hands still shaking, Dream did not dare to open the paper. He knew that every living being on this server - _his server_ \- hated him and he expected no kind words but he was still...

_ Scared. _

He was never scared. When he looked his best friends in the eyes and told them that they were useless, he felt no fear. When he helped Wilbur and Techno betray L'Manburg, their home, he felt no fear. In truth, he felt proud. His spirit was fed by pride, damage, and destruction, including the fear of others but not his own. This situation felt surreal, it felt new and shook him to his core, unreachable on its own. The undefeated Dream was  _ scared. _

After what felt like ages, hearing at least three magma bubbles pop, he carefully opened the swiftly folded paper. Its edges were pretty worn and one side seemed to be freshly ripped. Dream assumed that Tommy hastily tore it from an old book, writing it down maybe four minutes before ultimately leaving his home. In his deep consciousness Dream knew that he was only examining the paper so much because he did not want to see what was right in front of him. His eyes analyzed the edges of the paper, some small stains scattered across the rough note. The sheet was small but the tall man still let his just as rough fingers glide over the paper, eyes skillfully avoiding the blue pen ink right in the middle until there was nowhere to look but there.

_ "It's game _ _ over.” _

Scanning over each word, scratching it into his very brain, his eyes began to cloud, throat being wrapped by a tight string.

The dam broke. Endless tears dripped onto the paper, slightly smearing the already messy pen writing. There was a smiley face drawn onto one of the edges, resembling the same one painted onto Dream's own haunted mask that he always used to cover up his face with.

This time, his breathing didn't speed up, his world didn't seem to spin, the only thing he felt was pure despair. No expression formed on his features, matte green eyes seemed to stare into the void as tears began to fall like a pure river, cleansing him. There was no anger, no rage, no fear, no happiness, no confusion. Everything felt empty.

_ It truly is game over. _

_ What is the villain without a hero? _

_ The hero is always supposed to win. _

_ I am nothing without Tommy. _

_ Tommy is the light. _

Dream's emotion and adrenaline suddenly all came crashing down on him like a giant wave created by a tsunami of destruction.

"FUCK!," his voice sounded throughout the entire room, drowning silently in the burning magma. He punched the dry brick wall with as much force as he could possibly build up.

Through his blurred vision, he could once again see the toxic purple forming on his skin and he knew that he was alive.

_ But his reason for being alive was not. _


End file.
